othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Moradin
Clangeddin Silverbeard (exarch) Dugmaren Brightmantle (exarch) Marthammor Duin (exarch) Thard Harr (exarch) Vergadain (exarch) | dominion = Dwarfhome | alignment = Lawful good | sphere = Dwarves | portfolio = Creation Metalcraft Protection Smithing Stonework | worshipers = Dwarven Defenders, dwarves, engineers, fighters, miners, smiths | cleric alignments = | domains = Creation, Earth, Protection Formerly: Dwarf, Good, Law | favored weapon = Soulhammer (warhammer) | channel divinity = Moradin's resolve }} Moradin, pronounced (mor-uh-din),http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/ex/20020503b was the lawful good god of the dwarves and the chief deity in their pantheon. A harsh but fair judge, he was strength and force of will embodied. Moradin inspired dwarven inventions and constantly sought to improve that race, encouraging their good nature, intelligence, and harmonious existence with other good races while battling their pride and isolationist tendencies. Moradin's holy day was on the crescent moon and he was worshipped at forges and hearths. Followers Moradin's clerics, known as Sonnlinor, were usually drawn from family lines, like most dwarven occupations; they wore earthy colors, with chain mail and silvered helms. Moradin charged his followers with the task of removing the kingdoms of orcs and wiping out the followers of Gruumsh. The church of Moradin had an active role in guiding the morals of dwarven communities; they emphasized his hand in everyday dwarven activities such as mining, smithing, and engineering, and invoked his blessing when these tasks began. They led the push to found new dwarven kingdoms and increase their status among surface communities. Many of these communities celebrated Hammer 1st, believing that day in 1306 DR to be a blessing by the Dwarffather. Orders *'Hammers of Moradin': The Hammers of Moradin were an elite military order dominated by crusaders and fighting clerics with chapters in nearly every dwarven stronghold and members drawn from every dwarven clan. The Hammers served both as commanders of dwarven armies and as an elite strike force skilled in dealing with anything from large groups of orcs to great wyrms to malevolent fiends from the Fiendish Planes. The order was dedicated to the defense of existing dwarven holdings and the carving out of new dwarven territories. Individual chapters had a great deal of local autonomy but, in times of great crisis, a Grand Council assembled to plot strategy and divine Moradin's will. Relationships Moradin had a strategic but friendly alliance with Gond, Kossuth, Helm, Torm, Tyr, and the heads of the elven, gnome, and halfling pantheons. He opposed the gods of the goblinoids, orcs, evil giants, and banished dwarves. History .]] Moradin was held in dwarven myths to have been incarnated from rock, stone, and metal, and that his soul an ember of fire. It was said he forged the first dwarves from metals and gems and breathed souls into them when he blew on his creations to cool them. Moradin was responsible for banishing the evil gods of the derro and duergar from the surface. Moradin's avatar appeared while the Ironstar dwarf clan was fleeing from orcs at the Stone Bridge, after a desperate appeal by Daurvos Frostbeard (which was his final act), and helped them defeat the orcs and gain safe passage to Ironford, thereby forming the Fallen Kingdom. Dogma ''Moradin is the father and creator of the dwarven race. Honor him by emulating his principles and workmanship in smithing, stoneworking, and other tasks. Wisdom is derived from life and tempered with experience. Advance the dwarven race in all areas of life. Innovate with new processes and skills. Found new kingdoms and clan lands, defending the existing ones from all threats. Lead the dwarves in the traditions laid down by the Soul Forger. Honor your clan leaders as you honor Moradin. References Further reading * * * * * * *